Love Verus All
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Maureen Styles is in a secret relationship with one of her brother AJ's biggest rivals. They do their best to hide their relationship but how long can they?
1. Chapter 1

Maureen Styles was a beautiful thirty-one year old. She had light blue eyes and light brown wavy hair almost down to the middle of her back. She worked for the WWE just like her older brother AJ Styles. They'd always been very close to each other. AJ was very protective of Maureen. It was acknowledged on screen that they were related. There wrestling styles were very similar. Maureen liked everyone she worked with but Natalya had taken her under her wing. Maureen also had a boyfriend. Her life would've been great except they had to keep their relationship a secret. AJ and Maureen's boyfriend hated each other. They'd been feuding over the WWE Championship for the last couple months. Maureen's first kiss with her boyfriend took her by surprise. It happened two weeks after WrestleMania.

 **Flashback**

 _Maureen had just finished her match. She was sitting on a crate backstage. Roman reigns came up to her._

" _Hi Roman."_

" _Hi." "Excited for your brother tonight?"_

" _Yeah." "If he wins he'll come at you with everything he's got for that championship."_

" _I'm counting on it." "So do you like it here?"_

" _I love it."_

" _Are you seeing anyone?"_

" _No I haven't had the time."_

 _He leaned down by her face. "You're really beautiful." He kissed her. She kissed him back. "Are you free tonight?"_

" _Absolutely."_

 **End Of Flashback**

From there it was very much a whirlwind romance.

Maureen was in the Women's Locker Room. She'd just finished putting on her gear.

"I'm gonna go say hi to AJ." Maureen said to Natalya. They were alone.

"Uh-huh." Natalya said smiling. Maureen had told her everything.

"I am."

"Are you sure you and Roman aren't gonna do it on top of a crate again?"

"That only happened the first time." "I'll be back."

Maureen went and knocked on AJ's locker room door.

"Come in." He said from the other side. She went in. "Hi."

"Hi." "Just wanted to wish you good luck tonight."

"I can't wait till Extreme Rules to knock that prick Reigns down a couple pegs."

"Yeah."

"You going on soon?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"You're gonna do great."

"Thanks." "I'd better go."

"Alright."

Maureen was walking down the hall when she suddenly got pulled into another one.

"Hi baby." Roman said.

"Hi." They kissed.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"I'm coming over tonight but I might a little late." "I have to talk to my ex about a couple of things for Jojo."

"Ok well you have your key right?"

"Yeah."

"I gotta go I'm on soon."

"Hey." "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him and left.

After the show Maureen went to the hotel. She was really tired so she decided lay down. She fell asleep. She awoke to Roman kissing her bare stomach. She was sleeping in her bra and panties. It was pitch black in the room. She moaned. She felt her panties being pulled away from her. She undid her bra. "Ohhhh." She moaned as she felt Roman's tongue on her skin. He was slowly moving upwards. He squeezed and massaged her breasts. "Roman." She moaned as he kissed licked the middle of her chest. Feeling his body during this she discovered he was naked to. He slowly kissed his way up to her mouth. They kissed. He slipped inside her and started to move. "Ohhhh." She moaned. "I've been waiting for this all day." Roman mumbled against her lips. "You feel so good." They kissed. "Harder." She moaned out. He started moving faster. "Uhhhh." He groaned. "Mmmmm, oh Roman, yes, yes." "Oh my god, ohhh, ohhhh." She moaned giving in. "Maureen." He groaned giving in.

They were laying there. They turned on the TV to see each other.

"There's my girl." Roman said.

"Hi."

"Hi." "Sorry I was late."

"That's ok." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

 **Requested by DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Maureen was at the arena. They were doing a house show. Maureen and AJ were teaming up to take on Roman and Charlotte. Maureen was in AJ's locker room with him.

"Tonight's gonna be fun." AJ said.

"Yeah." "I can't believe we're here together." "I mean I always knew you would make it but I never thought I would."

"Why?" "You're great." "You're the next Women's Champion." There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Luke Gallows and Carl Anderson walked in. "Hey guys."

"What's up man?" Carl said.

"Hey." Luke said. He went over to Maureen. "Hi Maureen."

"What's up Luke?" Maureen said.

"Not much." "How are you?"

"Fine."

"That's good."

"AJ I'm outta here." She said looking at AJ.

"Alright I'll see you out there." AJ said. She left.

Luke looked at AJ.

"Do you think you could put in a good word for me to your sister?" Luke asked.

"You wanna date my sister?"

"Yeah."

"To be honest I don't think she'll go for it." "I'll ask her though."

"Thanks."

Maureen went to Roman's locker room. She went inside.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She sat down next to him. They kissed.

"How are you?"

"Ok I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just not looking forward to this match." "I don't wanna go up against you."

"I know." "It's gonna be awkward but we have to do it." "Relax." "Hey I got some new pictures of Jojo." "Wanna see?"

"Yeah." He got out his cell phone and showed her. "She's so cute."

"Yeah she is."

"I wish we could have a normal relationship."

"It was your idea to hide us from AJ."

"I know and he can never find out." "He'd go ballistic."

"Well what if I wanted to marry you someday?"

"Then I guess we'd have to tell him." "Besides before we did that my parents would have to meet you."

"I'd be fine with that."

"I'd better go." "See you out there."

"Ok." They kissed.

Their match was going on. Maureen and AJ were on the apron of opposite sides of the ring. Each waiting for Roman and Charlotte to get up. When they did Maureen and AJ hit a double Phenomenal Forearm. Maureen and Charlotte were the legal ones. Maureen went up to the top rope and hit the 450 Splash. She got the three count.

Afterwards Maureen and AJ were backstage.

"You did great tonight." AJ said.

"Thanks." "So did you."

"Maureen how do you feel about Luke?"

"He's a nice guy." "Why?"

"He likes you."

"I'm not interested."

"Why not?"

"I'm just not." "See you later." She walked away.

Later that night she was sitting in bed talking to Roman on the phone.

"Great job out there tonight baby." Roman said.

"Thanks." "After the match AJ told me that Luke likes me."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"That's interesting."

"I'd never go out with him anyway even if I wasn't dating you."

"Come home with me this weekend."

"Alright." "I've gotta go."

"Ok." "I love you." "Bye."

"I love you too." "Bye."

 **Flashback**

 _Maureen was at the arena. Everyone was leaving. She'd asked Roman to meet her. They'd went out three times. She was standing against the wall in a sundress. Roman came around the corner._

" _I got your text." He said. "What's up?"_

" _Roman I like you." "I really like you but I don't think we should see each other anymore."_

" _Why?"_

" _I just don't see how it would work." "If my brother ever found out he'd kill us."_

" _So this is about your brother." "I don't give a damn what AJ thinks and you shouldn't either." "I don't want to stop seeing you." "I don't think that's what you want either." He kissed her. She kissed him back. It quickly grew more passionate. She could feel his hand moving up her leg. He pulled down panties. "Roman, we can't, not here." She said in-between kisses. "Ohhh." She moaned as she felt his hand inside her. He moved it slowly. "Want me to stop?" He asked. "No, mmmm." She moaned. "I think we both, want, each other." He said in-between kisses. He took his hand out and undid his jeans. He lifted her up off the ground and slipped inside her. He moved slowly. "Roman." She moaned. They kissed. "You're so beautiful, so sexy." He said. He lifted her off the wall and sat her on the crate next to them. He took off her dress. They kissed. He undid her bra and took off his shirt. He kissed her stomach. She moaned. He continued lower keeping his hands on her breasts. "Ohhh." She moaned as she felt his tongue inside her. Her head was spinning. She'd never had a man take her like this before. "Roman, ohhh." "Mmmmm." "Mmmmm, ohhh.""Ohhh, ahhhh, oh my god!""Ohhh! She moaned giving in. When he came back up to her he laid her down on the crate. He was on top of her. He slipped inside her and started moving. They kissed. "Maureen." He groaned. "Oh Roman." She moaned. He moved faster. "Mmmmmmm." She moaned. "God you drive me crazy." He groaned. He went faster. "Roman, oh my god that feels…They kissed. …so good." She moaned. "Ohhh, yes, mmmm, ohhh, Roman." She moaned giving in. "Uhhh." He groaned giving in._

 _They were getting dressed._

" _So are we still not seeing other each other anymore?"_

" _Well you do make a compelling argument." "I do have another solution."_

" _What's that?"_

" _Let's not tell him."_

" _Fine with me."_

" _You know you're a bad influence on me." She said smiling._

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah I've never done it in a public place before." "It's kind of sexy." They kissed._

 **End Of Flashback**


	3. Chapter 3

AJ and Luke were working out together.

"Did you talk to your sister for me?" Luke asked.

"Yep." "She said she's not interested."

"Did she say why?"

"No."

Later that day Maureen had just arrived at the arena. She was excited. She was going home with Roman tomorrow. She went into the Women's Locker Room.

"Maureen you got flowers." Natalya said.

Maureen went over to the flowers and opened the card. It read.

What will it take to change your mind? – Luke

"Oh these are from Luke." Maureen said looking at Natalya.

"Luke?" "Boy Roman isn't gonna like this." She whispered in Maureen's ear since they weren't alone.

"I know."

Maureen got changed and went to Roman's locker room. When she walked in Jimmy and Jey were there with Roman.

"Hi guys." She said.

"What's up Maureen?" Jimmy said.

"Not much."

"Sick of my cousin yet?"

"Getting there." She said jokingly.

"Well thanks a lot." Roman said.

"I'm joking honey." "Was I interrupting something?"

"No we were just leaving." Jey said. They left.

"Come here." Roman said. She sat down next to him. They kissed. "I can't wait for this weekend."

"Me either." "Roman, I have something to tell you."

"Ok."

"Remember the other day when I told you Luke likes me?"

"Yeah."

"He sent me flowers."

"He sent you flowers?"

"Yeah."

"Today?"

"Yeah." "Don't be mad." "It's not like he knows."

"I know but still." "I don't like another guy hitting on my girlfriend."

"The next time I talk to him I'll tell him to back off." "There's only one man I love and it isn't him."

"I know."

"I'm gonna go talk to AJ."

Maureen went to AJ's locker room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said from the other side. She went in. "Hi."

"Hi." "Have you seen Luke?"

"Not since earlier today."

"He sent me flowers."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "If you see him tell him I said thanks but no thanks."

"Ok."

It was Saturday morning. Maureen was at Roman's. She'd just woken up. As she was going downstairs she saw Roman on the computer. He was Skyping with Jojo.

"Hang on one second Jojo." Roman said. "Hi Maureen." He said looking at her.

"Hi."

"Wanna say hi to Jojo?"

"Absolutely." She went and stood in front of the computer. "Hi."

"Hi." Jojo said. "Maureen right?"

"Yes."

"Daddy talks about you a lot."

"He's told me a lot about you to."

"Jojo." Roman said. "Would it be alright if the next weekend I got you Maureen was here to?"

"Sure daddy that's fine." Jojo said.

"Good."

Later that night Maureen and Roman were laying on the couch watching a movie. She was on top of him. He had this arms around her back. She looked at him and smiled.

"What?" He said.

"I love this." "We don't have a care in the world." "We're just together and that's it."

"Maureen I've been thinking, maybe it's time we go public."

"With our relationship?"

"Yes."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No." "I just don't think we should have to hide the fact that we're together."

"You know why we have to."

"Like I've told you before." "I don't care what AJ thinks and neither should you."

"I can't Roman." "Not yet."

"When?"

"I don't know." "If he found out…

"What?" "You'd break up with me?"

"No." "It just be World War III."

"Maureen you love me don't you?"

"Yes." "You know I do."

"I love you too, so much and I don't want to hide it." "Will you at least think about telling him?" "It doesn't have be soon just think about it." "For me." "Please."

"Ok I'll think about it."

"Thank you." He kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Maureen and Natalya were out shopping.

"So how was your weekend?" Natalya asked.

"It was great Nattie." She said smiling.

"I can tell." She said smiling back.

"That part was great to but it was great just being together." "Not worrying about who might see or hear us." "It was very relaxing." "We talked about telling AJ the truth." "He doesn't want to hide anymore."

"What did you say?"

"I told him I can't do it yet."

"I know you're afraid but how long are you planning on keeping this secret?"

"I don't know." "I wish it didn't have to be like this." "I wish I could just go up to AJ and say." "AJ I'm dating Roman Reigns and I love him." "I wish when I told him he would say that he was fine with it and that he understood and that all he wants for me is happiness." "With any other guy he might say that but not Roman." "I know Roman doesn't wanna hide us forever and I don't blame him."

"Do you see things getting serious with him?" "I mean really serious."

"That's where I would like it to go eventually." "We haven't talked about it yet but I'm pretty sure he feels the same way."

"Then eventually you'll have to tell AJ."

"I know." "I just don't want to." "I mean I do want to but I don't."

"I know."

Later that night Maureen was at the arena. She'd just finished getting her gear on. There was a knock at the door. Alicia Fox answered the door. She came back with flowers.

"Maureen you got flowers." She said.

"From you?" Maureen said jokingly.

"Very funny."

Maureen took the flowers and opened the card. It read.

Will a second dozen roses change your mind? – Luke

"Oh you've got to be kidding." Maureen said.

"What?" Natalya said. She looked at the card. "Again?"

"Yeah." "I'm gonna have to handle this in person." She took the roses and went off looking for Luke.

Maureen was headed to the Men's Locker Room.

"Maureen." She heard Roman's voice say. She looked over. He was down an abandon hallway. She went to him. "Aw." "Are those for me?"

"No." "These are from Luke."

"He sent you flowers again?" He asked with an irritated look on his face.

"Yes but I'm going to take care of it right now." "He won't do it again."

"Well if he does I'm saying something to him."

"I have it under control."

"I don't like this Maureen."

"I know." "This is the last time we have to deal with it." She kissed him. "I have to go."

She went to the Men's Locker Room and knocked on the door. Carl answered.

"Carl is Luke in there." She asked.

"Yeah hold on." He went back in. Luke came out.

"Hi." He said.

"Here." She said giving him the flowers.

"This didn't work either huh?"

"No." "I'm flattered Luke really but my answer is no."

"Why?"

"I'm not interested."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not."

"Just tell me why."

"I have a boyfriend." The sentence left her mouth before so knew what she said.

"You do?"

"Yeah." "I have to go now." " _Oh no." "What did I do?_ She thought.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day AJ called Maureen and invited her to breakfast. She said she would go. She hadn't told Roman she accidentally let it slip about her having a boyfriend. She just told him she took care of it. She knew she had two choices. She could either admit that she was seeing someone or cover her tracks. She knew Luke probably told AJ what she said. They were eating their food.

"So what's this I hear about you having a boyfriend?" AJ asked.

Maureen knew this was the moment of truth. "Oh, I lied so he would leave me alone."

"You did?"

"Yeah I don't have a boyfriend." "It was the only thing I could think of to get him to leave me alone."

"I was about to say." "You know I like to meet your boyfriends."

"I know."

"Are you sure you don't have one?"

"Come on AJ." "You know I never lie to you."

"Yeah I know."

A few days later they were all in LA. Everyone had to go to a charity event tonight. Roman was at the hotel. He had just went to his room. Five minutes later AJ went into his room. It was right next door to Roman's. Roman's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi honey." Maureen said.

"Hey baby." "After the thing tonight come spend the night with me." "I miss you and I wanna see you."

"You'll see me later."

"Yeah but I can't kiss you later."

"Just text me when you're ready to leave and I'll meet you at your room."

"Sounds good to me."

"I gotta go." "I love you."

"I love you too bye."

Later that night everyone was at the charity event. Maureen was wearing a full-length royal blue dress. AJ went up to her.

"You look really pretty." AJ said.

"Thanks." "You don't look so bad yourself."

About an hour later Maureen was at the buffet table. Roman came up beside her.

"You look beautiful." Roman said.

"Thank you." "You look handsome."

"Thanks." "I can't wait to take that dress off later."

Two hours later everyone was a little drunk. Maureen got a text. It read.

I'm ready when you are. – Roman

She text back.

I'm ready see you soon.

Twenty minutes later Maureen stepped into Roman's hotel room.

"Roman?" She said.

"Hi." He said. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt him kissing the side of her neck. He unzipped her dress. She slid it down and turned around. They kissed. She unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Breaking the kiss they went into the bedroom. She started kissing his chest. "Maureen." He groaned. After a few seconds he lifted her head to stop her. They kissed. She undid his pants. He undid her bra and took off her panties. He laid her down on the bed.

Fifteen minutes later AJ came back to his room. He went into his bedroom.

" _Ohhhh, mmmmm, oh Roman."_ He heard Maureen moan from the other side of wall. AJ didn't know it was her.

" _Great out of the rooms in this hotel I have to get the one next door to his."_ AJ thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Roman woke up the next morning. He started kissing the back on Maureen's neck. That woke her up. She knew what he wanted.

"Baby." He said. She rolled over to face him. They kissed. She rolled him on his back and got on top of him. She slid into him.

"Ohhh." She moaned.

Five minutes later AJ came out of the shower from his room. He went into his bedroom.

" _Ohhh Roman yes."_ AJ heard Maureen moan from the other side of the wall.

" _These two again."_ AJ thought.

" _Maureen_." He heard Roman groan a few seconds later.

" _Maureen?" "No it has to be a different Maureen._ " AJ thought.

Meanwhile in Roman's room she was still on top of him. Maureen's cell phone started to ring. She knew it was AJ because of the ringtone. What she didn't know was he could hear it ringing from the other side of the wall.

"Let it ring." Roman said as he sat up. He kissed the middle of her chest. She closed her eyes and her head went back.

"Mmmmm." "Ooh, ohhhh." She moaned as she felt his tongue on her skin. "Roman, oh Roman." He slowly kissed his way up to her mouth. They kissed. He laid her down underneath him and slipped inside her. He started to move. "Maureen." He groaned. "Roman, ohhhh." "Harder." He moved faster. "Ahhhh." They kissed. "Don't stop, mmmm." "Uhhh." He groaned. "Roman, ohhh, ohhh, oh my god, Roman." She moaned giving in. "God Maureen." He groaned giving in.

After a few minutes that were out in the living room. Roman had his pants on. Maureen was putting on her dress.

"Maureen have you giving any more thought to what we talked about?" Roman asked.

"The coming clean thing?"

"Yeah."

"I've been thinking about it." "I've been thinking about it a lot." "I will eventually get there." "I promise."

"Ok."

"Can you zip me up?"

"Yeah." He zipped up the dress. "I like unzipping this dress a lot better."

"Stop it." She said laughing a little.

"That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago." "Do you really have to go?"

"Yeah."

He walked her to the door.

"Come here." He said. They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

Maureen shut the door. As soon as she did she saw AJ standing outside his door.

"Maureen." He said disappointed.

"AJ." She said shocked.

"I'll gonna kill that bastard."


	7. Chapter 7

"AJ just calm down." Maureen said.

"How could you Maureen?" AJ said with a disgusted look on his face. "With him of all people?"

"You could hear us?"

"Yes." "Move out of the way."

"No."

"Maureen Michelle you out of the way right now!" He yelled.

"No!" Roman could hear Maureen yelling. He went out to see what was going on.

"What's going on out here?" Roman asked.

"You bastard!" AJ yelled. "You slept with my sister!" "What is this some kind of sick game?!"

"You have the room next to mine." Roman said figuring it out. "Maureen we should tell him." "We're busted."

"Ok." Maureen said. "AJ this isn't just a one night stand." "Roman and I have been seeing each other for the last two months."

"Seeing each other?" AJ said. "You mean you've been sleeping together all this time?"

"Roman is my boyfriend."

"Your what?"

"We're in love."

"What?!

"I know this is a lot of you to process."

"No." "You are not dating him."

"Yes I am."

"Not as long as I'm breathing."

"She's a grown woman she can do what she wants." Roman said.

"Stay out of this." "This is a family matter."

"Maureen is my girlfriend so this concerns me to."

"Go to hell."

"Everyone stop." Maureen said. AJ go back in your room and cool off." "We'll talk about this once you've calmed down."

"We are going to have a long talk about this later Maureen." AJ said. He went back in his room.

Maureen turned to Roman.

"Are you ok?" Roman asked.

"Yeah." "He heard us having sex."

"I figured once I figured it out." "I know this isn't the way you wanted it to come out but I'm glad it did." "Now we don't have to hide anymore." "We're free." "I know it doesn't seem like it now but it's better this way." "Believe me."

"Don't you mean believe that?" She said jokingly. They both laughed.

"Everything's gonna be ok." "I love you."

"I love you too."

Maureen went back to her room. She felt sick very suddenly. She went to the bathroom and threw up. After showering she went down to the drugstore in the hotel. Two hours later she called Natalya and asked her to come over. There was a knock at the door. Maureen answered it.

"Hi. Natalya said.

"Hi." "Come in." She went in. They sat down.

"You sounded upset on the phone." "What's wrong?"

"AJ knows."

"No." "How did he find out?"

"We didn't know it but AJ's room is next door to Roman's." "He heard us having sex."

"No."

"Yeah." "If I wouldn't have been there to be between them god knows what would've happened." "On top of that I found out something a few hours ago."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure?" Natalya asked.

"I've taken three home pregnancy tests." "They've all came up positive." "What am I gonna do?"

"Have you told Roman yet?"

"No."

"You need to."

"I know I guess I'm still in shock." "I just hope Roman wants what I want."

"Which is?"

"To keep the baby."

"I'm sure he will."

"Well we haven't talked about children yet." "What am I gonna tell AJ?"

"Don't worry about that right now." "Just focus on telling Roman." "That's the important thing."

An hour later Maureen went to Roman's room. She'd text him and said they needed to talk. She unlocked the door with her key. Roman was sitting on the couch.

"Hey." He said. She sat down next to him.

"Hi."

"How'd it go with AJ?

"We haven't had a chance to talk yet." "I got sidetracked."

"Maureen please tell me you're not breaking up with me."

"No I'm not." "What I have to tell you though is very important." She took a big breath in and out. "Boy I'm nervous."

"You never have to be nervous to tell me anything."

"I bought three home pregnancy tests early." "All three of them came up positive." "I'm pregnant." "I know we've never talked about children and this is probably a lot for you to take in I- He kissed her and smiled.

"This is great."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I want to keep the baby."

"Of course we're keeping the baby." "I'm so happy." He kissed her again. "I'm gonna be a daddy again." "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Later that night Maureen was at the arena. She wanted to talk to AJ sooner before he went out to be in Luke and Karl's corner for their tag team match against the Usos but she got caught up discussing maternity leave with Stephanie Mcmahon. She wanted to tell him about her pregnancy before he heard it from someone else. When she went into his locker room Luke and Karl were there.

"AJ can I please talk to you alone?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah." He looked at Luke and Karl. "Guys beat it." They left.

"I have something to tell you."

"Me first." "What in the hell is the matter with you?" "How could you do this to me?" "Your brother, your own flesh and blood."

"I didn't plan this thing with Roman." "It just grew and we fell in love." "I never meant to hurt you."

"Well you did." "You betrayed me."

"No." She said with tears in her eyes. "I love you."

"You lied to me."

"I didn't feel like I had a choice at the time."

"As long as you're with him, I will NEVER approve." "I will NEVER accept it, ever."

"Not even for family."

"I cannot I will not accept the relationship for you."

"I'm not talking about me." "I'm talking about the newest member of the family."

"Oh my god, did you get married?!

"No." "You're gonna be an uncle." "I'm pregnant AJ."

"What?!" "Oh hell no!" He stormed out of the room.

Maureen went to Roman's locker room. Jimmy and Jey were there.

"Congratulations." Jimmy said. He hugged her.

"Thank you."

"There's always room for a new little cousin." Jey said. He hugged her.

"Hey guys could you… Roman said.

"Yeah." Jimmy said. "See you out there." They left.

Maureen sat down next to Roman.

"How'd it go with AJ?" Roman asked.

"It was a disaster."

"I'm sorry."

"On a happier note I got my maternity leave all worked out." "I'm staying on the road with you for as long as I can though."

"Good." "When is your first doctor's appointment?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"I'm coming with you." "I want to tell Jojo about the baby together when you meet her this weekend."

"Ok."

Later that night Roman was in the Usos corner for their match the Usos won the match. After it broke out into a brawl. Maureen was watching backstage. Roman was down AJ saw a steel chair in the ring. He picked it up.

"AJ don't." Maureen said out loud.

He paused for a few seconds as if he was thinking about something. Then you could read his lips say "Fuck it." He hit Roman a very times with the chair before dropping the chair on the ground and doing The Styles Clash to Roman on top of the chair.

Maureen started to cry.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later Maureen and Roman were at the doctor. From there they were flying to Florida to Roman's house. They were in an exam room. They ran a test just to be sure she was pregnant. The doctor came in.

"Hello Maureen." She said.

"Hi Dr. Fields."

"The test indicates that you are pregnant." "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

The doctor looked at Roman. "You must be the father."

"Yes I am." Roman said. "Roman Reigns."

"It's nice to meet you." "Well Maureen lay back and we'll see how far along you are." Maureen laid down. The doctor hooked her to the machine. Very slowly an image of the baby appeared on the screen. "There it is." Maureen smiled. "Everything looks fine." "I'd say you're about eight weeks." "The baby will be due December 30th." "I'm going to give some pre-natal vitamins." "I'll be right back after I print up some sonogram pictures." "You can sit up." The doctor left.

Maureen took a picture of the sonogram and sent to AJ and his wife Wendy. Wendy called her within five minutes.

"Hi Wendy." Maureen said.

"Hi." "Whose sonogram is that?"

"Mine."

"Yours?" "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah." "AJ didn't tell you?"

"No." "He's been really quiet." "Are you guys fighting?"

"Yeah." "He hates my boyfriend."

"Who?"

"Roman Reigns."

"Oh."

"You don't hate me to do you?"

"No." "AJ doesn't hate you either."

"Yes he does."

"I'll talk to him."

"Alright."

"How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks." "I'm due December 30th."

"That's great."

"Tell the boys I love them."

"I will."

After they hung up Wendy went into the living room to talk to AJ.

"AJ." "Why didn't you tell me Maureen is pregnant?" Wendy asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does matter." "The boys are gonna have a new little cousin." "I'm gonna be an aunt." "You're gonna be an uncle."

"It would be great if it wasn't Roman's."

"Honey I know you hate Roman but can't you just be happy for Maureen."

At around five o' clock that evening. Maureen and Roman were at his house. The front door opened.

"Daddy I'm here." Jojo said. Roman came out of the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie." He bent down and hugged her gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Come here." "I want you to meet Maureen."

Maureen was sitting on the couch.

"Hi Maureen." Jojo said.

"Hi." "It's so nice to finally meet you in person."

"It's nice to meet you to."

"Jojo dinner's almost done." Roman said.

During dinner Maureen talked to Jojo about school and things she liked to do. After dinner they went back into the living room. They all sat down.

"Jojo Maureen and I have something to tell you." Roman said. "You're gonna have a little brother or sister."

"Maureen's having a baby?" Jojo asked.

"Yeah."

"When?"

"In December right around Christmas time."

"Do you want to see a picture of the baby?" Maureen asked.

"Sure." Jojo said. Maureen showed her the picture. "That's the size it is now?"

"Yeah."

"Jojo how do you feel about this?" Roman asked.

"I'm happy as long as I get to see it." Jojo asked.

"You'll get to see it." "I promise."

Five hours later Roman was putting Jojo to bed. Maureen was in the shower.

"So what do you think of Maureen?" Roman asked.

"I like her." "She's really nice."

"I'm glad you feel that way because there's something really important I wanna talk to you about." "Something that's just between you and daddy for now."

Ten minutes later Roman was downstairs shutting off the lights. Maureen's cell phone started to ring. Roman picked it up.

"Hello?" He said. "Hello?" "AJ?" Whoever it was hung up.

Roman went upstairs. Maureen was laying in bed waiting for him.

"You left your phone downstairs baby." Roman said. "Someone called you." He handed her the phone. She sat up to check it.

"It was AJ." She said surprised.

"I answered it." "I think it pissed him off."

"I'm gonna call him back."

She got out of bed and went into the hallway. She dialed his number. His phone was sitting right next to him but he didn't bother picking it up. He was drinking. He was looking at a picture of him and Maureen when they were kids. It was taken in the hospital when Maureen had a tonsillectomy. She was five and AJ was twelve.

 **Flashback**

 _AJ had just gotten out of school and was going to see Maureen in the hospital. He went into the room. She waved hi to him. She couldn't talk because her throat was to sore._

" _Hi Maureen." He said. "Is your throat sore?" She nodded her head yes. "Want me to sing you Hushabye Mountain?" She nodded. "Ok."_ _A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain." "Softly blows over Lullaby bay." "It fills the sails of boats that are waiting." "Waiting, to sail your worries away." "It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain." "And your boat waits down by the key." "The winds of night, so softly are sighing." "Soon they will fly your troubles to sea." "So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain." "Wave goodbye, to cares of the day." "And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain." "Sail far away from Lullaby Bay." Maureen clapped and gave him a hug._

 **End Of Flashback**

AJ drunkenly started to sing.

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain." "Softly blows over Lullaby bay." "It fills the sails…

Maureen hung up.

"He didn't answer." Maureen said.

"Don't be sad."

"I'm trying not to." "I think part of it is my pregnancy hormones."

Roman rubbed Maureen's stomach. "Mommy's sad right now." "We don't want mommy to be sad do we." "We can't wait for you to be born."


	10. Chapter 10

Today was Maureen's birthday. She was just getting ready to leave her hotel room. When she opened the door she noticed a blank envelope on the floor. She picked it up and opened it. When she did it played Hushabye Mountain. She knew exactly who it was from and she was very surprised. Later that night at the arena Maureen went to AJ's locker room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said from the other side of the door. She went in. "Hey." "Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"Did you get the card?"

"Yeah." "Why did you leave it?"

"I didn't know if you'd want to see me."

"I can't believe you remembered that song."

"Well we used to sing it all the time."

"I'm confused." "I thought you were mad at me."

"I can't promise you I'll ever like Roman but I love you and I don't wanna fight anymore."

"I love you too." They hugged.

"How are you and the baby doing?"

"We're fine."

"How's the morning sickness?" "When Wendy was pregnant with all three of the boys it was terrible for her."

"I don't know why they call it morning sickness." "It happens at all hours."

"It'll be worth it in the end trust me."

"I know."

"I'd hate to kick you out but I have to get ready."

"Ok I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." She left. AJ got on his cell phone. "Yeah it's me." "It's on." "Roman will be out of mine and Maureen's lives very soon."

After the show Roman took Maureen out to dinner. They'd just gotten back to the hotel. They went to her room. When she opened the door the whole room was covered with candles.

"What's this?" She asked.

"I wanted tonight to be special."

"That's really sweet."

"I want to give you your birthday present." "Maureen…He got down on one knee, took a little box out of this pocket and opened it. "I know this is fast, that's the way our entire relationship has been." "I want us to be a family." "Maureen will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger and stood up. They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Maureen woke up. She was so happy. She knew AJ wouldn't be happy about her engagement to Roman. She felt Roman rub her stomach.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning." She rolled over to face him. They kissed.

"I'm so happy."

"Me to."

"I just wish it was December already."

"Me to." "Roman I've been thinking." "I know you won't like this but let's wait to go public with our engagement."

"Why?"

"Do I have to explain?"

"How many times are you going to let him get in the way of our happiness Maureen?" "We're engaged." "This is a happy time." "I want to be able to tell people."

"We will." "It's just AJ and I have just started talking again." "If we can get back to the terms we were on before maybe I could ease him into the idea."

"I'm not waiting months like before."

"I'm only asking a week." "Two at the most."

"Two at the most?"

"I promise." "Please." "Please."

"Alright but two weeks is all you get."

"Thank you." "I love you." She kissed him.

A week later Maureen still hadn't told AJ yet. The only person she'd told was Natalya. Roman had just come back to the hotel from an autograph signing. Maureen was waiting for him.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." They kissed. "Have you told AJ yet?"

"No."

"Maureen."

"I will." "This week I promise."

"Alright."

Maureen could tell he was irritated. "Are you mad at me?"

"No." "I'm going out for drinks with Dean tonight after the show." "So I'll just see you tomorrow."

"You can come to my room and wake me up."

"No not tonight." "I'm not in the mood."

"Ok."

Later that night Roman was at the bar. He got a text. It read.

I'm sorry. I swear I'll tell AJ tomorrow. Come to my room so I can make it up to you. ;) I'll be waiting. I love you. – Maureen

The next morning Roman woke up. He had a really bad headache. When he opened his eyes he realized he wasn't in his room. He could tell he was naked. He looked over next to him and saw Eva Marie asleep.

"Shit." He said out loud. That woke Eva Marie up.

"Roman what are you doing here?" "Oh my god. "Did we…

"I don't remember it at all."

"Me either."


	12. Chapter 12

Roman sat on the edge of the bed. "Shit." He said. Shit, shit, shit." "This isn't happening." "Oh my god." "No." "What do you remember from last night?"

"I remember seeing you at the bar and that's all." Eva Marie said. "What do you remember?"

"I remember Dean telling me he was leaving." "I saw you." "I got a text from Maureen and that's all I remember." "Where are my clothes?" "I have to leave."

When Maureen woke up she was disappointed that Roman didn't come to here last night. She got ready for the day and text Roman. It read.

I know you're mad. I'm telling AJ today I promise. I love you. – Maureen

An hour later Maureen had still heard nothing from Roman. She decided to go see him. She opened the door to his room with her key. She could hear the hair dryer going. About two minutes later it shut off. Roman came out of the bathroom.

"Oh hi." He said. "I was just coming to see you."

"Why didn't you answer my text?"

"My phone's on the charger."

"I know you're mad at me but I'm telling AJ as soon as I leave here." "First." She went up to him and kissed him. "Let me make it up to you like I wanted to last night." She went to kiss him again. He pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"We have to talk." He led her over to the couch. They sat down. "Maureen." He had guilt in his eyes.

"Roman you're scaring me."

"I did something really stupid."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry."

"What did you do?"

"I slept with Eva Marie."

"You…you slept with Eva Marie?"

"Yes." "I'm sorry."

"So you get mad at me and go and fuck the first person that comes along?!" She said angrily.

"No." "It wasn't like that." "I don't even remember it."

"Oh, I guess that makes it ok then." She said sarcastically. "I thought you were different." "I thought you loved me."

"I do."

"Obviously you don't." She took off the ring and handed it to him. "We're done."

"No." "Maureen please I made a mistake." "I love you." "What about the baby?"

"We'll work out some type of visitation." She stood up so did Roman. She started to leave.

"Come back here." "Come here."

"Go to hell." She left.

She went to AJ's room and knocked on the door. She was crying a little. He answered the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Oh god, is it the baby?" She shook her head no and broke into tears. He hugged her. "What did he do?"

AJ invited Maureen in and got her a glass of water. She told him what happened.

"I'm gonna kill him." He said angrily. "How could he do that to you?"

"I'm just glad I figured out the kind of man he really is before we got married."

"What?"

"Two weeks ago he asked me to marry him." "I said yes." "I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid." "I don't think you should be alone right now." "Why don't I arrange it so you can stay with Wendy and the kids for awhile?"

"Ok."

"I'll call Wendy and let and let her know you're coming and I'll call the airport to book you a flight."

"Can you make the flight for as soon as possible?"

"Yeah." "You don't have to worry about anything." He looked at her stomach. "Uncle AJ's here."

Later that night AJ was at the arena. Maureen was on a plane to Wendy. Luke and Karl came into AJ's locker room.

"Hey guys." He said happily

"Well you're happy that can only mean one thing." Luke said.

"Yep." "It worked."


	13. Chapter 13

It had been three months since Maureen broke up with Roman. She was still staying with Wendy and the boys. AJ ended up losing his title match against Roman but he beat the hell out of him in the process. Raw was in Georgia tonight so AJ was coming home. Maureen had a doctor's appointment to find out what the baby was. She was hooked to the machine.

"Are you ready to find out what the baby is?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Maureen said.

"It's a girl."

"That's so great."

Maureen went home. As she was coming through the front door AJ was coming down the stairs.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"I see the baby has grown since I last saw you." He said looking at her medium-sized baby bump.

"Yeah she's growing like a weed."

"She it's a girl?"

"Yeah."

"That's great news." They hugged. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." "I think I'm gonna come with you to the arena tonight." "I miss everyone."

"Ok." "If Roman gives you any trouble just come find me."

"I will."

Later that night Maureen was at the arena. She went into the Women's Locker Room and over to Natalya. Natalya's back was to her.

"Nattie."

Natalya turned around. "Hi."

"Hi." "Look at you." They hugged. "You look amazing."

"Thanks." "It's a girl." "I just found out today."

"That's great." "Have you seen Roman yet?"

"No but I have to to tell him about the baby." "I'm dreading it."

"Does he still try and call you?"

"No so much anymore." "I think he's getting the picture."

A half hour later Maureen knocked on Roman's locker room door. He answered it.

"Maureen hi." He smiled when he saw growing belly. "You look great."

"It's a girl." "I just wanted you to know that." "Bye."

"Wait." "Come in." "I miss you Maureen."

"Well you have no one to blame but yourself."

"I know." "I made a mistake but I love you." "If you take me back I promise-

"No Roman." "Goodbye." She walked away.

* * *

 **I've been thinking about doing a story with the timeline in the 50's. I've always been fascinated by that decade. I was maybe like a mob story or something like that. What do you think? I don't know if I've said this before but I would have no problem doing The Battle Of The Bellas III. I just have no ideas for it.**


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks had passed. Maureen decided to go back on the road with AJ. She knew she only had a limited window left before her third trimester began and she couldn't travel anymore. She and AJ were out to breakfast.

"Have you thought of names for the baby yet?" AJ asked.

"It's so hard to narrow down." "There's so many names."

"I know I didn't respond very well to your pregnancy in the beginning but I'm really happy for you." "I can't wait to meet my little niece."

"She'll be getting a great uncle."

AJ's phone pinged indicating he had a voicemail. "This damn phone says I have a voicemail all the time." "I've had it for six months and I still don't know how to use the damn thing."

"Let me have it for awhile." "You know I'm good with this kind of stuff."

"Alright."

Later that night at the arena Maureen was working with AJ's phone. She was getting it but since it wasn't hers she would push a wrong button sometimes. She accidently opened one of AJ's video flies on his phone. It was dated from three months ago. The screen was black so obviously AJ didn't know it was recording. She was about to turn it off when she heard Luke's voice.

" _Hey man." Luke said._

" _Hey." She heard AJ's voice say._

" _I overheard Dean say he and Roman are going out tonight."_

" _Is Maureen gonna be there?"_

" _I don't think so." "What I got from it is Maureen and Roman are fighting about something so he's going with Dean to blow off some steam."_

" _Tonight's the night then." "I'll show that bastard." "I have the stuff Karl gave me." "All I have to do is dump it in Roman's drink and he'll be out cold."_

" _What's your plan?"_

" _I know Maureen." "She won't stand for cheating." "If I can make it seem like he slept with someone else she'll dump him."_

" _How are you gonna do that?"_

" _I'll just have to pick someone at random and put some stuff in her drink to."_

The voices stopped. Maureen's jaw dropped. She went straight to AJ's locker room. She walked in very quickly.

"Hey Maur- She smacked him as hard as she could.

"You son of a bitch!" She shouted.

"What?"

"You set Roman up and made him believe he'd slept with someone else so I'd break up with him?!

"I didn't-

"Don't you dare deny it Alan Jones!" "I heard the whole thing!" She played the video clip.

"I only did it because I love you." "He's not right for you." "I was only trying to protect you Maureen."

"By making me think my fiancée cheated on me." "Fuck you!" "Go to hell!" She left.

She went to Roman's locker room. When she walked in he was sitting on the couch. She hugged him.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I'm so sorry."

"What's going on?" She told him what she heard. "What?" "It was all a setup to break us up?"

"Yeah."

"I don't fucking believe it."

"Me either."

"I mean I know he doesn't like me but I never thought he would go so low."

"Neither did I." "I love you Roman."

"I love you too." They kissed.

"Still wanna get married?"

"Absolutely."

"Good to me." "Let's go to Vegas."

"What?"

"After the show tonight let's go to Vegas and get married."

"You don't want a traditional ceremony?"

"We can always do the traditional ceremony thing later." "Right now I just wanna marry you." "I love you and I want to be your wife." "Everything else in our relationship has been fast." "Why not this?" "Let's do it."

"This is crazy." He smiled. "I love it." "Let's do it." "Let's get married."

* * *

 **Two questions. Would you like a wedding scene in the next chapter and what should the baby's name be?**


	15. Chapter 15

Maureen and Roman were so happy. Very soon they were going to be married. They were in Vegas. They'd bought some nice clothes to wear for the ceremony. They'd just gotten their license now they were on their way to be married.

"This is so exciting." Maureen said happily.

"Yeah it is." Roman picked up her hand and kissed it. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Did you call around for rooms?"

"Yeah." "I got us a honeymoon suite for the night." "It's about five minutes down the road from where we're getting married."

Maureen and Roman got to the place they were getting married. They waited for about ten minutes before it was their turn. They were standing in front of the priest.

"Roman place the ring on Maureen's finger and repeat after me." The priest said. "I, Roman, take you, Maureen, to be my wife, in equal love, as a mirror for my true self, as a partner on my path, to honor and to cherish in sorrow and in joy, till death do us part."

"I, Roman, take you, Maureen, to be my wife, in equal love, as a mirror for my true self, as a partner on my path, to honor and to cherish in sorrow and in joy, till death do us part." Roman said.

"Maureen place the ring on Roman's finger and repeat after me." "I, Maureen, take you, Roman, to be my husband, in equal love, as a mirror for my true self, as a partner on my path, to honor and to cherish in sorrow and in joy, till death do us part."

"I, Maureen, take you, Roman, to be my husband, in equal love, as a mirror for my true self, as a partner on my path, to honor and to cherish in sorrow and in joy, till death do us part." Maureen said.

"Maureen do you take Roman for your husband?"

"I do."

"Roman do you take Maureen for your wife?"

"I do." Roman said.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of Nevada I now pronounce man and wife." "You may now kiss the bride." They kissed.

They'd just gotten to the hotel. Maureen unlocked the door. Roman picked her up to carry her acrossed the threshold. They went inside.

"There you are Mrs. Reigns." He said smiling.

"Why thank you Mr. Reigns." She said smiling back. He put her down. "Come on." She took his hands.

"Where are we going?"

"To bed."

The next day AJ was checking his Twiiter feed.

"What the fuck!" He yelled out loud as he saw Maureen's latest Tweet posted just fifteen minutes ago. It read.

 _I have a big announcement to all my friends and fans. Last night I married the love of my life WWERomanReigns I've never been happier._


	16. Chapter 16

Maureen and Roman were still at the honeymoon suite. They were packing to go to the next state. From behind her Maureen felt Roman put his hands on her stomach.

"I'm so happy." Roman said.

"Me to."

"Now all we need is our little girl."

"Just three more months or so."

"I can't wait."

"Me either." "I need to get in touch with a moving company so they start moving my stuff to your house."

"Our house."

"I like the sound of that." He turned her around to face him.

"I love you." They kissed.

"I love you too."

Later that night Maureen and Roman were at the arena. Maureen went into the Women's Locker Room. Everyone she saw congratulated her. She went over to Natalya. Natalya looked at Maureen's ring finger.

"So it is true." Natalya said.

"Yep I'm married."

"I'm confused." "Last time I talked to you you hated Roman."

"That was before I knew the truth." "Roman never cheated on me." "It was a setup."

"A setup?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"I'll give you three guesses."

"No." "AJ did it?"

"Yep he didn't want me with Roman so he came up with a whole plan."

"I don't believe it."

"I didn't neither."

"I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks." They hugged.

About an hour Maureen was getting a water.

"Maureen." She heard AJ's voice say from behind her. She turned around. "Please tell me that tweet I read early was a joke."

"Nope." She held up her ring hand to show him the ring.

"Why would you do this?"

"I love Roman that's why." "Like it or not he's a member of the family now."

"Like hell."

"I know you don't approve of Roman but I'm sick of worrying about what you think."

"Maybe we should just go our separate ways then huh?"

"Fine with me." "I don't need you anymore." "I have Roman and our baby." "You can go to hell."

"I can't believe you would treat me like this after all I've done for you." "Don't come crawling back when you and Roman get your inevitable divorce." "I won't help you."

"I won't need your help."

"Fine."

"Fine." She walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

Two and a half months had passed. Maureen was now home for the rest of her pregnancy. Maureen hadn't spoken to AJ since that night at the arena. She had spoken to Wendy and the kids. She was grateful she still had them. Roman had a few days off. He'd just got back from running errands.

"Honey I'm home." He said.

"Hi sweetie." Maureen was sitting on the couch. He went over to her. They kissed.

"Hi." "Want me to start dinner?"

"Yeah I'm starving."

"Ok."

A half hour later Maureen came into the kitchen.

"Roman my water just broke." She said.

"What?!" "It's not time yet."

"Well my water broke so apparently it is."

"Let's go."

As they drove to the hospital Maureen called Wendy to let her know she was having the baby. It was four hours later and Maureen still hadn't delivered yet. The doctor came in and checked her.

"It looks like it's time." He said.

They moved her to a delivery room. She'd pushed about fifteen times.

"One more good hard push should do it." The doctor said. She pushed as hard as she could. A few seconds later she heard crying and passed out.

She woke up a half hour later. Roman was just wheeling in the baby.

"Just in time." Roman said. "Let's go say hi to mommy." He said as he picked up the baby. He went over to Maureen and handed her to her.

"Roman she's so beautiful."

"Just like her mommy."

"I want to name her Alice." "Alice Maria."

"I like it."

"We're a real family now." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

By the time Maureen had Alice visiting hours were over. Two after Maureen gave birth to her Alice was in the nursery. AJ came walking down the nursery hallway. He went into the nursery. He wasn't sure of the baby's name yet or even if it was a boy or a girl. He just looked for the name Reigns and he found her. He picked her up and sat in a rocking chair.

"So your name's Alice?" AJ said quietly. "I'm not surprised." "Alice In Wonderland was always your mommy's favorite book." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "You have your mommy's pretty blue eyes." "You're beautiful just like her." "I'm your uncle AJ." "Even though your mommy and I are fighting right now you can always come to me for anything." "No matter I what." "I love you."

The head nurse came in.

"Sir what are you doing in here?" She asked.

"It's ok I'm family she's my niece."

"That's fine but visiting hours are over." "You have to go."

"Alright." He put Alice down. "Bye Alice uncle AJ loves you."


	18. Chapter 18

Three months had passed. Maureen and Roman loved being parents. Maureen was going back to work. Maureen's mom was watching Alice. They'd just checked into the hotel.

"I should call and check on Alice." Maureen said.

"Maureen Alice is fine." Roman said.

"I know I just miss her."

"I miss her to but she's fine." "Let's take advantage of the alone time." He kissed. She kissed him back.

"We have to unpack." She mumbled against his lips.

"Later."

Later that night Maureen was at the arena. She was in catering getting a water. Natalya came up to her.

"Hey welcome back." She said. They hugged.

"Thanks."

"I can't wait to meet baby Alice."

"I was gonna bring her but my mom wanted to spend some time with her."

"Has AJ called or anything?"

"No."

"What a jerk?"

"If he can't look passed our differences for Alice then fuck him."

"I know you miss him."

"Of course I do he's my brother but if he can't support my choices then I don't need him." "I have my own family to think about now."

AJ was in his locker room. He was on the phone talking to his mom.

"AJ have you spoken to your sister?" She asked.

"No mom."

"AJ." She said disapprovingly.

"She's throwing her life away mom and I can't stand idly by while she does."

"I know disapprove of her choice of a husband but she's your sister."

"I know."

"What would your father say if he knew you'd abandoned your sister?"

"I haven't abandoned her." "I love her."

"Then act like it."

AJ heard crying in the background. "What's that?"

"I'm watching Alice for a few days."

"How is she?"

"She's fine."

"Could you send me a picture?"

"Yeah I guess."

The next night Maureen and Roman were going back to the hotel. They were stopped at a red light. Suddenly a car smashed into them doing eighty miles an hour on Maureen's side. The car flipped over. The driver of the other car died instantly. Maureen and Roman were rushed to the hospital. AJ went to the hospital.

"Is Maureen Reigns alright?" He asked the person at the front desk. Before they could answer a doctor came up to him.

"Are you a relative of Maureen Reigns?" She asked.

"I'm her brother." "Is she alright?"

"She's suffered internal bleeding, she's being prepped for surgery as we speak."

"She'll be ok right?" "We'll do all we can."

"She has to be ok." "She has a three month old little girl." He said with tears in his eyes.

"We'll do everything in our power." "Your brother-in-law will be fine." "He just has cuts and bruises." "I'll come get you as soon as Maureen's out of surgery."


	19. Chapter 19

Roman woke up the next morning in the hospital. The doctor was checking his vitals.

"Hello Mr. Reigns." The doctor said.

"What happened?"

"You were in a car accident." "You'll be ok."

"My wife?" "Where's my wife?"

"She's in the ICU."

"ICU?"

"She suffered internal bleeding." "She's stable now but the next seventy-two hours are going to be touch and go." "She has broken ribs and a broken right arm and left leg."

"You have to make her better." "We have a child."

"We're doing all we can."

"I want see her."

"You're still to weak to get up."

"I don't care I wanna see her."

They let him take a wheelchair up to her floor. When he went in she had casts on her arm and leg. There were cuts and bruises all over her face. She was unconscious.

"It's ok baby." He said. "It's alright." "I'm right here." "You're gonna get out of this." "I'm gonna take you home and we're gonna watch Alice grow up together." "We're gonna have more babies." "We're gonna fight through this together."

"Any change?" AJ asked coming into the room.

"No." "Were you here last night?"

"Yeah."

"Then you know everything about Maureen?"

"Yeah."

"Did they tell you what happened?"

"Apparently some drunk smashed into you when you were sitting at a red light." "He's dead."

"Oh man."

"Can you give us a minute?"

"Yeah." Roman left.

AJ knelt down by Maureen's bedside and held her hand.

"Hi Maureen." "I know things don't look to good right now but you'll come back." "You have to." "You can't leave with us fighting like this." "I promise when you get out of this things will be different." "I'm sorry about everything." She said with tears coming down. "You can't leave me like this." "I'm sorry." He said through his tears. "I swear, I swear I didn't mean it." "Please."


	20. Chapter 20

It was the third day and Maureen still wasn't awake yet. All Roman and AJ could do was wait and hope. It was morning. AJ came into the room he had two coffees in a carrier.

"Morning." AJ said.

"Morning." Roman said.

"Coffee?"

"Thanks." He took one.

"Has she woken up yet?"

"No the doctor said she could wake up at any time though."

"I wish she would." "It would make me feel a lot better."

"Me to."

"Roman I want to bury the hatchet."

"I want to believe you but I've heard that before."

"No, no." "I mean it this time." "No bullshit." "I want a relationship with Alice." "I want my sister back." "I love her."

"I love her to."

"I know." "How's Alice?"

"She's fine."

"I haven't seen her since she was born."

"You were there?"

"Damn right." "That's my niece."

"Wanna see some pictures?"

"Yeah."

About three hours had passed. AJ took Maureen's hand and started to sing.

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain." "Softly blows over Lullaby bay." "It fills the sails of boats that are waiting."

"Waiting, to sail your worries away." Maureen sang weakly.

"Maureen?"

"I think she's waking up." Roman said. "Honey?"

"Maureen open your eyes." Slowly her eyes fluttered open. "Yes."

"What happened?" "Where am I?"

"We were in a car accident baby." Roman said. Maureen looked at Roman.

"Oh my god Roman, your face." "Are you ok?

"I'm fine." "How do you feel?"

"I wanna see Alice."

"Are you in pain?"

"I'm kind of sore."

"I'll go get a doctor." He kissed her on the forehead and left.

"Maureen." AJ said. She looked at him. "I'm sorry." "Please forgive me." "I don't care that you're married to Roman anymore." "I just wanna be a family again please." "I was wrong." "Please give me another chance."

"I want to believe you."

"You can." "I love you Maureen, I want you and Alice in my life."

"I love you too." He hugged her.

The doctor came in. He examined Maureen.

"I suspect that you'll make a full recover with time." The doctor said. "You're very lucky." "A lot of people wouldn't have made it."

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay. I've been sick. I wanted to write a chapter for both of my stories today but Money In The Bank starts soon so I don't have the time. I'll probably update that one tomorrow.**


	21. Chapter 21

Three months had passed. Maureen was being sent home from the hospital today. She was better but just to be safe the doctors advised to stay home for at least another month. Roman was coming to pick her up from the hospital. She'd just finished getting dressed. Roman came in.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." They kissed. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes I'm ready to see my baby."

By the time they flew home it was the afternoon. They just pulled into the driveway.

"I'm so hungry." Maureen said.

"I'll make lunch." They went inside.

AJ and his family popped out from behind the furniture and yelled surprise. AJ was holding Alice.

"What are you guys doing here?" Maureen said surprised.

"This is your welcome home party." AJ said. "This one's been waiting for you." He said handing Alice to Maureen.

"There's mommy's baby girl." She hugged AJ, Wendy and the boys.

After lunch AJ was helping Maureen clean up in the kitchen. They were alone.

"It feels so good to be home." Maureen said.

"I bet."

"I still can't believe it."

"What?"

"Well you and Roman were in the same room and made no attempts to kill each other."

"We both told you we were burying the hatchet with each other."

"I know I just didn't think it would stick."

"It will." "My relationship with you is much more important then my personal rivalry with him." "I'm just so glad you're ok." They hugged. "I love you Maureen."

"I love you too AJ."

Later that night Maureen was getting ready for bed. Roman had just came in from checking on Alice. He got in bed.

"Honey, do you still love me now that I'm covered in scars?" Maureen asked getting in bed.

"Yes." "You're not covered in scars you just have two."

"That's more then enough."

"Maureen I love you no matter what."

"I know." They kissed. He broke it. "What?"

"Maybe we should wait I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll be alright." "Come here

 **The next chapter is the last one.**


	22. Chapter 22

Six months had passed. Maureen was back to work and very happy. Today was a big day. It was Alice's first birthday. They were having a party for her later. Maureen was in the shower. Roman brought in the baby monitor and got in the shower with her.

"I'm telling you she's gonna wake up." Maureen said.

"No she won't." They kissed.

"Mama, dada."

"You were saying?" Maureen said smiling.

"I'll go get her." Roman got out of the shower and put on a robe.

Roman went into Alice's room. She was standing up in her crib.

"Hi dada." She said.

"Hi did you have a nice nap?" She nodded her head yes. "Good." "It's time to get ready for your party."

Two hours later Alice was on the floor playing. There was a knock at the door. Maureen answered it. Maureen and AJ came into the living room. AJ got down on the floor.

"Hey Alice."

"AJ!" Alice said excitedly. He hugged her.

"Hi sweetie happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"Hey Roman what's up?" AJ asked looking at Roman.

"Not much." "How are you?" Roman asked.

"Can't complain."

They sang happy birthday to Alice and she blew out the candle. Then she picked up her piece of cake and shoved it in her face.

"Alice you messy girl." Maureen said.

"Hang on." AJ said. "I have to get a picture."

"Me to." Roman said. They both took pictures.

Roman took Alice upstairs to give her a bath.

"That was the funniest." AJ said. "I wish I would've recorded it."

"Me to."

"Did you tell Roman yet?"

"No." "I wish Paige wouldn't have told you."

"I don't think she meant to." "She was just excited."

"I knew I should locked the door while I was taking it."

Later that night Maureen got in bed next to Roman.

"I can't believe Alice is one." He said.

"Me either." "Roman guess what."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant again."

"What?" "Really?"

"Yeah." They kissed.

"I guess we get to finish having sex more then we think."

"I guess so."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

 **I hope you enjoyed the story. This was a request**


End file.
